


Snow Flower

by ayma_nidiot



Category: A Little Snow Fairy Sugar, 美男高校地球防衛部LOVE! | Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!
Genre: AU, Fairies, M/M, and implied IoRyuu and AkoRima, but this is primarily KinMoto, even some EnAtsu Family stuff, kinmoto, kinshimoto, there is a little EnAtsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayma_nidiot/pseuds/ayma_nidiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Refined, well-mannered, and emotionally strong - that is what the student council and heir to a famous family business is supposed to be. But with such high expectations on his shoulders, Kinshiro has few outlets by which to show his true emotions. Yumoto would do anything in his power to help this poor young man, but being a Snow Fairy that can't be seen by humans, what can he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gift of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU involving the anime A Little Snow Fairy Sugar. For those of you who aren't familiar with it, it's about fairies - called Season Fairies - that control the weather through playing musical instruments. Apprentice Season Fairies' greatest training is to find the mysterious "Twinkles" that will cause their magical flowers to bloom and allow them to become full-fledged Season Fairies. Season Fairies are about the size of average cell phones and are typically not visible to humans.

“Wait up!” The Rain Fairy En and the Wind Fairy Atsushi followed after Yumoto – which proved to be quite the task, for Yumoto was a light-footed Snow Fairy. “You better not be up to no good!”

“Aw, but I gotta practice my magic, or I won’t become a full-fledged Season Fairy!” Yumoto whined, in almost complete disregard of En’s concerns. In this dismal atmosphere, with its worn and disheartened people, Yumoto only cared to play lovely music for all.

At last, he had reached a room known for its stacks of paperwork, its grand piano, and a flower pot – which, conveniently, held a magical plant very important to Yumoto. “Waaaah, it’s so pretty! I bet I can make it even prettier with my music!”

Yumoto retrieved a piccolo from the handbag he carried, and as he played, snow brightened the atmosphere with its beauty, even inviting young children to play in it. It always pleased Yumoto to see so many happy faces thanks to something he created. As he proceeded to finish his song, a knocking at the door, and the entrance of a weary knocker, shocked him. “Thank the gods that the principal doesn’t need any more paperwork for the day!” The young man plopped onto the chair at his desk. “Ibushi, make me some tea, please.”

Ibushi acquiesced to this request with no complaints, as if he were a butler. “You know, Kinshiro… Perhaps it would suit you to take a break every once in a while? Akoya and I can cover some of your duties for a day, or however long you need.”

“No, that shan’t be necessary. I can’t have you taking over my duties; it would be irresponsible of me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Kinshiro insisted as he sipped on the fresh tea.

“In that case, maybe I should take my leave of you for now. You look like you need time for yourself.”

So spoke Ibushi before he exited the room, somewhat to Kinshiro’s relief – because now, that meant that the student council president could do something he refused to do in front of anyone else. “Mother… Mother, I’m here.”

With these words, Kinshiro walked over to the piano and began to play – a sweet song, one that his late mother would play to him as a child. Memories of his mother resurfaced as he played – but rather than making him cry, they brought to Kinshiro great relief that he needed from the traditional stresses of school.

And to Yumoto, the song was mesmerizing. “He reminds me every day why I chose to plant my Magic Seed here.”

Kinshiro did not fail to exude his trance on Yumoto even after he stopped playing and took a break to stare out the windowsill. “Is that… snow?”

Opening the window, Kinshiro held out a hand. “So it _is!_ It’s gorgeous… The most beautiful snow I’ve ever seen.”

The jubilant expression of Kinshiro’s showed he meant it, delighting Yumoto also.

“He loves my snow!” Yumoto flew near Kinshiro, watching the snow with him. He wanted to spend all day there, he really did.

But two certain full-fledged Season Fairies would have none of it.

“Yumoto!” Atsushi, with En close behind, had just flown into the student council room. “There you are! I swear, sometimes I have to- Whoa! This snow… Did _you_ create it?”

“Yup up! Hey, At-chan-sempai, did I do a good job? Did I? Huh?”

“Indeed…” Atsushi contemplated the snow. “A little _too_ well, if I might say. It took me a long time to make my wind really good. But you, Yumoto, you’ve achieved so much in your Season Fairy training already.”

“Yay!” Yumoto hugged his senior. “Thank you!”

“Hey, don’t let it get to your head!” En warned. “You still need to find a Twinkle if you want to be a full-fledged Season Fairy!”

“Speaking of which…” Atsushi noted the flower pot by the piano. “Look! Yumoto, it’s grown a bud! You know what this means, don’t you? You’re very close to finding a Twinkle. Whatever you’re doing, keep at it.”

“Atsushi, you’re spoiling him too much, I think,” En remarked.

“But En-chan, you can’t tell me you don’t feel happy for him.”

“Yeah, you have a point there.” Tired of sticking around, En flew off the windowsill. “Damn, I’m tired… I think I’ll go to bed. I’ve got a lot of rain to bring to this place tomorrow.”

“Always one for naps, I see.” Atsushi followed En out the window. “Yumoto, you take care of yourself, okay?”

“Okay…” Yumoto paid his sempai’s little heed, he just wanted to stay there and admire Kinshiro’s piano playing.

Except now, Kinshiro was done with piano for the day. “I better get home now, I suppose…” Before heading out the room, Kinshiro looked at the piano and spoke, “Good night, Mother. It was a pleasure spending time with you this evening.”

“Wait, Kinshiro!” Yumoto left the room with the human and tried to converse with him – that was, until upon arriving at Kinshiro’s doorstep, when he just remembered an important detail about Season Fairies. “Ah, I forgot… Humans can’t see Season Fairies. But being near him for as long as I have… It’s almost as good.”

“I’m home,” Kinshiro announced in a bored tone, as if he expected no one to answer him.

“Hey, welcome home,” an equally stern voice called from the kitchen. “Dinner is ready if you care to have any.”

Kinshiro entered the kitchen to see his father – and an array of food – there. Yumoto took a liking to the kitchen as he readily recognized one of his favourite foods and flew thence. “Yay, onigiri! Kinshiro, thanks a bunch!”

While Yumoto took his time to eat, Kinshiro quickly gathered food onto a plate before departing for the living room and saying, “Thanks, Father.”

Much to Kinshiro’s annoyance, he did not eat in peace for long before his father set up his business laptop in the living room. “So, school and student council work are going well, I take it?”

Kinshiro, in no mood to speak of such unpleasant topics, barely stifled an annoyed growl. “Perfect. Just perfect.”

“Glad to hear it. If you could hardly handle all that, then you certainly would not be able to handle the family business.”

Kinshiro began to eat faster, in a hurry to get out of this spiteful situation.

“Also, don’t forget you have a social gathering to go to this Saturday right after your class. You’re going to be meeting a lot of your future business partners, so it’s important for you to attend.”

Kinshiro had finally had enough of this talk, and swiftly returned his now-empty dishes to the kitchen, with an intent to retreat to his room – that was, until his father stopped him. “Kinshiro, what’s the matter with you? You haven’t been talking a lot lately, and you seem to be averting any talk of business.”

“Please, spare me.”

“You know, your mother would not be proud of your antics. You got to pay attention to things, if not for the business’ sake, then certainly for hers.”

It were these words that finally caused Kinshiro to lose it – almost. “…I think we’ve had enough of this conversation. Good night.”

With these words, Kinshiro ignored any further words his father had for him as he made a full retreat to his room. Thankfully, Mr. Kusatsu was now well out of hearing range, so Kinshiro felt more than welcome to unleash his lamentations.

“Dear… Dear gods, why…” Kinshiro curled up in his bed, towards the window, and began to cry. “Will there ever be a time where I can put my poker face down? Can’t I just… tell everyone how much this hurts? How it hurts to try and live up to such high expectations?”

Yumoto flew up to Kinshiro and stared at him with sorrow – and not just out of pity for the man. “Kinshiro… Oh, how I wish I could help you. Even if you can’t see me or hear my comforting words… If _this_ is the only way I can communicate with you, I’ll do it.”

Yumoto summoned the snow – a calmer, prettier snow than before. To the Snow Fairy’s joy, it roused Kinshiro’s attention and got him to stop crying.

“Eh?” Kinshiro leaned towards the window to open it. “Ah, it’s that same snow from before… Gorgeous as I remember it. It’s odd how something as natural and simple as snow could calm me this easily… I love it. Thank you, gods above, for bringing me this snow.”

Kinshiro’s grinning face brought to Yumoto great delight. “I’m glad you love it… Out of any face I’ve seen react to my snow, yours is certainly the happiest and most beautiful. Even if you can’t see me… Just knowing that I could bring such joy to you – it is a gift to me.”

Yumoto now stopped playing the piccolo to fly over to Kinshiro and kiss his cheek. “Oh, Kinshiro… I… I…”

The Snow Fairy jumped out of the way in shock – but not regret – of what he just did. “Dear gods, what am I doing? He’s a human, I’m a Season Fairy… He can’t even see me, this is so silly.”

Yumoto thus only watched Kinshiro for a time before falling asleep himself, thankful the silver-haired one could fall asleep with a smile on his face.


	2. The Snow Guardian

The afternoon of the end of the school day wasn't so stressful for the students of Binan High School. Not even the rain could make the day dreary; on the contrary, it helped to bring calm to all.

But the rain made Atsushi the most content – this was his boyfriend’s rain, after all. “Oh, En-chan… The rain you make is so peaceful, as is your violin playing. I could watch you at work the whole day.”

En stopped playing to pull his boyfriend into an embrace. “I can say the same for you. With your wind and harp playing, I feel so relaxed, I’d rather stay awake to admire it than to take a nap.”

The couple remained this way for awhile, sitting on that tree branch whilst cuddling, blissfully ignoring a certain apprentice Snow Fairy and his exclamations.

“Yay! I get to hear more of Kinshiro’s piano playing today!” Yumoto cheered as he followed Kinshiro to the student council room.

“Ah, Kinshiro.” Ibushi, for a short time, stopped his longtime friend. “How are you? You got any plans, now that there is no student council work for the rest of the day?”

With a smile, Kinshiro replied, “I’m going to spend time with Mother.”

Instinctively knowing what this meant, Ibushi nodded and continued to walk. “Ah, I see. Well, don’t let me keep you, then. As for me… Well, I’ve got a date with a certain pink-haired beauty.”

Giggling, Kinshiro opened the door to the student council room. “You enjoy that date, then.”

Yumoto flew about the room, too excited to hear the sound of the piano again. “Yay! Piano, piano! So fun… Ah?”

It didn’t take long for both Yumoto and Kinshiro to notice something amiss.

“Oh my… Mother’s piano… It’s gone!” Kinshiro stared in horror at that empty space, nearly collapsing to the floor. “Who… Who could have… Who would have the nerve to do such a thing?! I… I…”

It didn’t take long for Kinshiro to decide that the proper course of action was to rush out the school, paying no heed to anyone who dare question his intentions.

Except, of course, the word of a concerned friend. “Kinshiro-sempai, what’s wrong? You’re troubled, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Akoya.” Kinshiro was in no mood to speak with the student council secretary, but he could never say no to him. “Someone stole my piano, and I need to get it back.”

Akoya looked at his _sempai_ with empathy. “…I am sorry, I don’t know of how to help you. However, I think I saw some shady-looking people in the lilac garden. I mean, I could be wrong, but-”

Kinshiro didn’t wait for Akoya to finish his thoughts; in desperation, he rushed for the specified area.

“Best of luck to you…” Akoya watched Kinshiro take off as the pinkette took his own path. “I wish I could help, but a certain handsome brunette awaits my company.”

* * *

 

“Hey, how much do you think this will sell for?” a juvenile delinquent asked his cohorts as they carried a piano to a pawn shop, passing through a vast lilac field on their way.

“I’m willing to bet my ass at least ¥1 million,” the apparent delinquent leader replied. “Possibly more. This is a rare model of piano, made about 100 years ago. It’s the only one of its kind left.”

“Ooh, sounds exciting!” exclaimed a somewhat dimwitted delinquent. “It’s gonna make us filthy rich!”

Just as the delinquents began to revel in the thought of riches, Kinshiro’s voice stopped them. “No, it won’t. That piano is going to its rightful owner.”

“Oh, yeah? You and what army?” the leader taunted with his 10 cohorts by his side. “Step aside, you punk, or we’ll _move_ you aside!”

But Kinshiro was not easily daunted, evident in his unwavering stance. “Do you worst.”

These words only spurred the leader’s interest as he ordered his underlings to set the piano down and surround Kinshiro, allowing him to punch the silver-haired male in the gut. “Of course, _I_ get the honour of punching you first… But now that I’ve had that honour, I think I’ll let my boys have a shot.”

With creepy, excited giggles, the other delinquents started a barrage of punches against Kinshiro that lasted for a respectable amount of time. Though Kinshiro felt agony all over, and had little willpower to even speak, he didn’t budge or fight back – only sat there in defense of the piano.

Yumoto strongly resented Kinshiro’s refusal to do anything. “Kinshiro… Why won’t you move? Please… Please, do _something!_ Or else… you’ll… Oh, gods, what should I do?”

By this point, Kinshiro was so bloody, bruised and in pain that his consciousness began to waver. Such a state pleased the delinquent leader, who readied what he believed would be a near-fatal punch. “So, punk, you got any last words before I send you to the hospital?”

“…” Kinshiro struggled to raise his head. “I hope you can have empathy in your heart for others someday.”

“Is _that_ all?” the leader cackled. “Pathetic! How fitting for a pathetic little fucker like you. Prepare yourself for a long hospital stay!”

“N-No! I won’t allow you to harm my Kinshiro any further!”

Without thinking, Yumoto retrieved his piccolo and began to play. But this was no sweet melody, nor was this a calm snow. Anger drove each note of the piccolo, creating an enormous array of snowballs overhead.

“Uh… Boss?” the dimwitted delinquent spoke up, stopping the leader from delivering the punch.

“What is it, Aymso Stoopid?” The leader turned around in annoyance.

“Look! Above you!”

The leader didn’t have time to react before the snowballs came crashing down on all his men. “Ouch! What the fuck is going on?”

“This hurts!” whined a cohort as he was pelted with snowballs.

“You’re right… Let’s get out of here!”

So spoke the leader before he ordered a retreat, leaving Kinshiro – and the piano – in the lilac garden.

“Oh my gods…” Yumoto flew up to Kinshiro and stared at his wounds in horror. “Kinshiro, are you all right?”

For some odd reason, Kinshiro felt much better – albeit still in grave pain – when the delinquents left, evident as he arose and walked to the piano. “Mother, I did it… I protected you… The snow and I protected you.”

Not even pain stopped Kinshiro from playing the wondrous tune he and Yumoto loved. The Snow Fairy watched the human in awe – even more awe than usual. “You didn’t _really_ want to harm them, did you? Because you didn’t want them to suffer as you have. What a kind soul you are, to not want to harm even those who wish harm unto you… I admire that. I admire it so much.”

As Kinshiro continued playing, Yumoto felt himself even more drawn into the music. “Oh, Kin-chan… I… I.. Oh gods, why is this happening to me? My heart is pounding so fast, and I feel so warm inside just thinking about you, Kin-chan… This is bad, I can’t feel this way about a human! But… But I… I can’t help it…”


	3. Radiant Snow

“Phew, that piano sure is heavy!” Akoya remarked as he, Ibushi, and Kinshiro had just returned the piano to the student council room. “But I’m glad it – and you, Kinshiro-sempai, are now out of harm’s way. You didn’t have to help, by the way; you still look awful.”

“It’s nothing I can’t handle,” Kinshiro smiled, genuinely feeling better. “I appreciate yours and Ibushi’s help.”

“We’re glad to lend a hand! But…” Ibushi looked at his longtime friend with concern. “Perhaps we should leave you alone. You need it after all you’ve been through, don’t you?”

“Yes, if you don’t mind. I’m sorry, guys.”

“Then let’s go, Akoya.” With these words, Ibushi and Akoya left the room, hand-in-hand.

Rather than play the piano, however, Kinshiro simply lay on the couch as he sipped tea and ate the sweets Ibushi had prepared for him, admiring the gentle snowfall as he did so. Yumoto would have played the piccolo longer, had En and Atsushi not flown in for their “routine check” on the apprentice Season Fairy.

“Hi there, En-chan-sempai and At-chan-sempai! You look happy as usual.”

“We care for you, that’s why.” Atsushi smiled, then flew to the flower pot. “By the way, how is your Magic Flower coming- Oh… Oh my gods! En-chan, Yumoto, come here!”

“Eh?” En led Yumoto thence. “What’s up? Holy… Yumoto, look! Your Magic Flower has more buds, and they’re all close to blooming! You’re not far from finding a Twinkle now.”

“But I don’t even know what a Twinkle is! How am I close to finding one if I have no idea?”

“Hmm…” Atsushi contemplated a while. “I know we’re not supposed to tell you where you could find a Twinkle… but we can certainly give you a hint. Twinkles are actually not tangible objects, they are positive emotions. Tell me, Yumoto – have you felt particularly happy or excited recently?”

“Ah…” Yumoto instantly thought of Kinshiro, playing the piano in the lilac garden. “It’s about Kin-chan. I’ve thought so much of him lately – not only of his piano playing, but also of his kind soul. His desire to be consoled, and how I am the only one who can do it. I… I think highly and often of him, but I don’t know why…”

In the middle of Yumoto’s tale, Atsushi snickered.

“Wh-What’s so funny?”

“I can’t believe you don’t realize it!” En snickered also. “Yumoto, you’ve fallen in love with Kinshiro!”

“What?” Yumoto exclaimed, almost angrily. “But that’s impossible!”

“Not at all!” Atsushi cuddled with En. “My Twinkle was the realization that I have fallen in love with En-chan. It’s also how Io and Ryuu found their Twinkles… So, it’s not uncommon at all for a Twinkle to be romantic feelings.”

“But there’s just no way, he’s a human, and I’m a Season Fairy! And anyway, if my Twinkle is supposed to be romantic love, how come my Magic Flower hasn’t bloomed?”

“Because you fail to acknowledge your feelings for what they are,” En replied. “You’re still in fierce denial.”

“Yeah, well my Twinkle must not be romantic love, then!” Because Kinshiro arose, Yumoto prepared to follow. “Because I’m never, ever going to say I’m in love!”

So shouted Yumoto before he and Kinshiro were on their way home.

“Dang… You think we said too much, En-chan?”

“Maybe not… Because if Yumoto is that stubborn about his own feelings, then perhaps his Twinkle is not romantic love after all.”

* * *

 

“What a refreshing night that was,” Kinshiro spoke as he subtly entered his house. “Started of… oddly enough… But ended well enough. Mother’s piano is safe and sound, Ibushi and Akoya kept me company – so long as I have a good end to my night, that’s what matters.”

Unfortunately for Kinshiro, his father seemed to want to impede that. As soon as he saw his son in the living room, he thundered, “Kinshiro, where have you been? You missed the social gathering you were supposed to go to! It had better been a life-or-death situation!”

“It certainly was. A bunch of misfits tried to steal Mother’s piano, and I got it back.”

“So what! When you inherit the family business, you will have plenty of money to but another bloody piano!” Mr. Kusatsu paused a while, because his son remained silent after even a few minutes. “What’s the matter _this_ time?”

“…So everything always begins and ends with the family business, doesn’t it? Tell me, Father, is that what’s most important to you right now?”

“What…? Where are you getting at?”

Kinshiro now faced his father with a stern expression. “Because I’ll tell you what is most important to _me!_ More than anything else… I want freedom. Freedom to express my emotions. Freedom to associate with anyone I wish. And most of all, freedom from the restraints you place on me. I am not a pawn for you to use as you see fit, contrary to what you wish. Now… Now I think is a good time to take my leave of you.”

Kinshiro had no other words for his father, and now took refuge in his room. Mr. Kusatsu simply stood, dumbfounded by what just transpired.

Yumoto, meanwhile, didn’t want to “bother” Kinshiro, not after seeing the kind of stress he was in. So the Snow Fairy retreated to the only place he could think of – the student council room. He couldn’t even bear to look at the Magic Flower; it reminded him too much of the emotions he felt right now. Thus he simply sat at the windowsill and stared at the plain sky.

“Kin-chan… He seemed so stressed, but…” Yumoto had a flashback of the moment, when right before he left, he saw Kinshiro crying… and smiling. “Perhaps it was not stress after all. Maybe all he really needed was the chance at catharsis, to let out all his bottled-up emotions… And I know how unhealthy it is to hold emotions so strong. Not just because I saw how it affected Kin-chan… But also because I know from experience. I won’t hold back these feelings anymore - I love Kin-chan. I’m so in love with him that I don’t care if he can’t see me… As long as I can comfort him, even if it’s just with the sight of snow… It gives me such cheer, just to bring calm to the man I love so, so very much.”

Yumoto would have continued his contemplations, but a bright glowing from behind him interrupted his thoughts. He flew to where it emanated from and quickly found its source – his Magic Flower, which now had three fully grown flowers on it. “Oh… Oh my gods, can it be…?”

But before the Snow Fairy could utter another word, four full-fledged Season Fairies flew into the room – the most energetic of which speaking up first. “Hey, Yumoto! We’ve got some very big news for- whoa!”

“Hmm?” Yumoto turned around to see two of his other friends, in addition to En and Atsushi. “Ah, Cloud Fairy Io and Sun Fairy Ryuu! Nice to see you! What brings you here?”

“So… So you’ve finally done it,” Io spoke up after admiring Yumoto’s newly-bloomed Magic Flower. “Congratulations, Yumoto… You are now a full-fledged Season Fairy.”

“Argh, can you cut the small talk?” Ryuu exclaimed, a bit annoyed. “Yumoto, this is really huge! The Elder wants to speak with you.”

“Really? What about?”

“I don’t know, he didn’t say. But whatever it is, it sounds super important! We should go to him right away! He awaits you in the forget-me-not garden.”

“The forget-me-not garden, hmm? In that case, we better get going.””

With these words, the five Season Fairies left for thence, very curious as to what the Elder – the wisest and strongest of the Season Fairies – had to say. 


	4. Snow of Love

“Wh-What?!” Yumoto stood, in disbelief of what he just heard. “You can’t be serious!”

The Elder Season Fairy, who appeared as a pink wombat, showed through his stern expression that indeed he _was_ serious. “What you did… What you ever so _foolishly_ did is a severe crime in the Fairy World. Did you even think about the consequences when you did it?"

“B-But Wombat!” Atsushi spoke up in defense of his _kouhai._ “He had a very good reason for doing so!”

“Silence! That doesn’t change the fact that Snow Fairy Yumoto intentionally caused bodily harm upon humans and grossly misused his magic. That warrants proper punishment… He is hereby banned from the human world.”

Rather than make further complaints, Yumoto simply looked to the ground and stared at it somberly. _So,_ this _is what I’m faced with.. So be it. As long as Kin-chan is okay, I care not what happens to me._

Despite how Yumoto resigned to his fate, his sempai’s would have none of it.

“If you would just hear us out…” Atsushi began in a calmer tone. “Wombat, was it not you who said that part of our mission is to fill the world with love?”

“Yes…” Wombat still looked at the Wind Fairy with suspicion. “And how was Yumoto’s violent act supposed to do that, hmm?”

En opened his mouth as if to say something, but hesitated at first. “Those humans that Yumoto attacked… They gravely wounded the human named Kusatsu Kinshiro. Were it not for Yumoto’s magic, Kinshiro might have died.”

Io cut in, “There is no greater love than to help someone in such dire need.”

“Yes, Wombat! Please don’t punish Yumoto!” Ryuu begged. “He’s such a good friend, and so kind! I’m sure that if there were another way, Yumoto would have done it.”

After more implorations from the four Season Fairies, Wombat sighed and finally showed some letup. “You four are right, in a sense… Very well. Yumoto!”

Yumoto, who had blanked out for a short while, returned his attention to Wombat. “Yes?”

“Thanks to your colleagues, I am willing to make a deal with you. Because you used your magic out of love for another, I will reduce the length of your punishment to four moths. However, your punishment will start at the crack of dawn tomorrow. So you must be here by then. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir!" For some reason, Yumoto felt a bit awkward. “Er… Well, am I free to go now?”

“You are, but honestly, there’s not much you can do between now and dawn tomorrow. So unless you’ve something important to do, you might as well stay here and sleep.”

“Actually, there is just one more place I’d like to go to. If you’ll excuse me.”

So spoke Yumoto before he flew in his desired direction. He was almost at his destination when all of a sudden, he stopped when he noticed his four _sempai’s_ following him. Turning around with a smile, he spoke, “Guys… Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“We’re glad to have helped,” Io began. “You’ve cheered us up so many times with your kind acts; it’s only natural of us to return the favour one day.”

“And friends tick together, no matter what!” Atsushi flew up to Yumoto and hugged him, spurring the others to hug the Snow Fairy, too.

“We’d do it all over again because you are that dear to us,” En added.

“Yeah. What he said.” Ryuu laughed at his lack of originality.

“G-Guys… I… I can’t thank you enough…” Yumoto wanted to cry tears of joy, but he had important matters to attend to. “I’m sorry, but from here on out, I need to proceed alone.”

Before the others could question it, Atsushi cut in, “Well, go tend to it.”

With one more grateful hug to the older Season Fairies, Yumoto flew through the crack in the student council room’s window – one that he barely fit through. He took a seat at the windowsill and looked outside; the night was pacific and beautiful. The star-filled sky only reminded Yumoto more of the man he loved. “I wish I could see Kin-chan right now, but… It would just make me even more sorrowful about how after tomorrow, I will be apart from him… So I will console him in the only way I know how.”

With the window creaking fully open, and the cool air greeting Yumoto, he played the piccolo for a light snowfall. _Kin-chan… If you can see my snow right now, I hope it makes you happy. My only regret is that I have to leave without you ever having seen me… Gods above, If I could have gotten the chance to hold Kin-chan and tell him with my voice how much I love him… What a joy that would have been._

Having cried as much as wanted for the night, Kinshiro only had one destination in mind – one that he knew would end his night on a good note – and began to head thence. “I’m thankful that the principal is kind enough to give me keys for the school. Were I not president of the student council, I wouldn’t likely have such privileges…”

Kinshiro only had a simple intent to play his mother’s songs on the piano, and afterwards go straight back home. So needless to say, when he entered the student council room, he was shocked to see more than just a piano. “Ah… Who are you, and when did you get here?” Kinshiro had no hostility in his voice – only curiosity.

Upon hearing Kinshiro’s sudden voice, Yumoto stopped playing his piccolo. “Wh-What? Are you talking to me?”

Kinshiro giggled. “Well, of course! Who else would I be talking to? We’re the only two people in this room.”

Yumoto didn’t reply for a while; he looked at the mirror nearby and saw that he had grown as tall as Kinshiro. _I’m… big now? And Kin-chan can see me?_

“What’s wrong?” Kinshiro approached Yumoto with concern. “You look scared – don’t be.”

“I… I…” _Now that he can see me, I don’t know how to tell him about my feelings…_ It was just then that Yumoto remembered the snowfall, and gestured towards the window.

Kinshiro had only just noticed the snow. “Eh? Is that… snow? So, _you’re_ the one who has made it?”

“What? How did you know?”

“I saw you playing the piccolo, and the snow started. Your snow is as wonderful as always.”

Such cordial words brought tears to Yumoto’s eyes. “Oh, Kin-chan…”

“Hey! Are you okay?” Kinshiro now held Yumoto’s shoulders and attempted to make eye contact with him.

“I… I’m so glad that you loved my snow. But now that you can see me, I…” Yumoto looked away in shame. “Oh, gods, I can’t do this…”

“Do what?”

Yumoto took a deep breath before turning back to Kinshiro. “Kin-chan… I love you. I was an idiot who only just realized his own feelings recently… But I’ve loved you for such a long time. I would do anything for you, my heart races at the mere thought of you, and… and I…” Yumoto stopped himself before saying, “I’m so sorry! You must think I’m so pathetic and wrong.”

“But why would I?” Kinshiro held Yumoto’s face with one hand. “You protected Mother and I when I had nearly lost all hope. You gave me mirth when in the midst of my troubles I thought I would find none. To meet the one who has blessed me so… I am utterly happy and grateful.”

“Oh… Oh, Kin-chan… If it’s okay with you, can I… kiss you?” Yumoto asked without thinking, and before he could retract his words, Kinshiro had drawn him in for a kiss.

Kinshiro broke the kiss and held the Snow Fairy close to him, feeling Yumoto’s heart beat fast as his own heart raced. “For you, to whom I owe so much… I will do anything. Just make the request.”

“Just… let me hold you,” Yumoto answered, caressing Kinshiro’s face and kissing him. “I want to behold you… That is my wish.”

“In that case…” Kinshiro began to unbutton Yumoto’s shirt, and smoothed his hands over his bare chest. “Can I behold you as well?”

“Yes…” Yumoto, understanding the meaning of those words, began to divest Kinshiro as well. “I want you to hold me… Hold me for this wondrous night.”

And with those words, Kinshiro proceeded to do just as Yumoto wanted. Snowfall gently falling kept the couple company for their night so full of love. _Even for four months of being apart from you…_ Yumoto thought as Kinshiro made love to him, _with these memories… With my love for you in my heart… I will make it through._


	5. Confession Under the Snow

“So, that’s the last of the graduation preparations we will need…” Ibushi had spoken for a good deal of time before he realized that Kinshiro paid him little heed. “Kinshiro, what’s wrong?”

“Ah…” Kinshiro, temporarily distracted by the sunlight, turned his attention back to his vice president. “Nothing, really… I was just thinking about… things.”

“If you say so. Anyway, we’ll still need to implement all these plans, which should be easy if we-”

“Ibushi!” Kinshiro suddenly began to feel tired, and got up with the intention to leave the room. “I’m sorry, this is a bit much right now. I think I need a break.”

“Ah, sorry. These are quite big tasks, I know… Very well, do as you wish. I’ll be sure to have a fresh pot of tea ready for you upon your return.”

“Thank you… If you’ll excuse me.”

Kinshiro smiled before making way for a garden of forget-me-nots and yellow tulips. He had been here man times in the past four months as if he longed for something from hence. “He still hasn’t returned…” Kinshiro frowned as he sat amongst the flowers. “But somehow… Somehow, being here reminds me of him.”

The silver-haired male would have slept with such pacific thoughts and sights in mind, but the sunlight shone right at him. “Ugh, the sun is particularly strong today… Eh? Is that a trumpet I hear?”

No longer interested in sleeping, Kinshiro went to investigate the trumpet noise, which to his shock came from a rather deserted area – so deserted that at first he saw no one. Perhaps they were delinquent first ears hiding out in the bushes. “Hey, who goes there?”

Kinshiro’s call went unregarded, so he decided to do a little bit of “snooping around” – which didn’t last long, because he stepped on something small and squishy that screamed, “Ow!”

“What the…” Kinshiro stepped back. Underneath his shoe, he found a small creature – not quite human, not quite bug – and picked it up. “What are you, some kind of insect?”

“I’m no insect! I am Zaou Ryuu, the best Sun Fairy in all the world, thank you very- Whoa!” Ryuu paused for a moment as he sat in Kinshiro’s hands. “You can see me?”

“Yes. What, is that unusual?”

“You bet it is! Most humans can’t see us Season Fairies, unless-”

Ryuu would have continued his speech, had three Season Fairies interrupted him with curious questions.

“So you are Kusatsu Kinshiro, hmm?” En eyed the human with interest and playfully pinched Kinshiro’s cheeks. “Hey, why don’t you lighten up? That expression doesn’t suit you.”

“Can you… back off a little?” Kinshiro quickly decided that he didn’t like En very much.

“En-chan, please…” Atsushi pulled the Rain Fairy away. “Kusatsu-san, forgive my boyfriend’s lack of manners. I am the Wind Fairy Atsushi; how do you do?”

“Aren’t you the kind one” Kinshiro let Atsushi sit in his hand and smiled at him. “Thank you for your gift of wind.”

“Much obliged!”

“Um…” Io cut in. “I hate to interrupt, but… Kinugawa-sempai, isn’t there something… _important_ that Kusatsu-san should know?”

“…” Atsushi paused for a while to think of just what to say before turning back to Kinshiro. “You’re going to _love_ your graduation ceremony. That is all.”

“What do you mean, ‘That is all?’” Kinshiro questioned, slightly annoyed.

“We ain’t telling you. You’ll find out for yourself when the time comes.” Noticing that his fellow Season Fairies already began to leave, En kissed the tip of Kinshiro’s nose before leaving and saying, “Smell ya later.”

Watching the Season Fairies fly off, Kinshiro grumbled, “That… buttmuch.”

Before Kinshiro could utter another word, he heard a familiar laugh from behind. “Ha, ha, ha… ‘Buttmunch.’ I never thought I’d hear that word come from you, Kinshiro. And who were you talking to, anyway?”

“No one, Ibushi… No one at all. A-Anyway, did something important come up?”

“Yeah, if you count the graduation ceremony as important.”

Kinshiro suddenly began to get worried. “What time is it?” Ibushi only gestured towars the clock tower in response. “Oh, no… Please tell me it hasn’t already started…”

“It has, actually.” Ibushi answered calmly as he made way for the outdoor ceremony stage. “And without the valedictorian and student council president there, who knows… It could cause a bit of chaos.”

Kinshiro didn’t even wait for Ibushi to catch up with him; the silver-haired teen bolted for the stage as fast as he could. He wasn’t exactly graceful on his entrance to the stage, either.

“Pfft…” A student snickered. “The student council president is late to his own valedictorian speech, and in such a clumsy manner.”

When he regained his composure, Kinshiro bowed, then spoke, “I apologized for my tardiness. Normally, this is the part where I’d say that there are no excuses, but now… Now, I have a confession to make.”

The word “confession” roused the attention of the other students. What could the supposedly perfect Kusatsu Kinshiro have to confess?

“I have been in so much stress of late. It may not be obvious, but the work in the student council has taken its toll on me. Add that to the high expectations my father has placed on me… Let’s just say that it’s a bit much sometimes. But now I feel much better, because I feel like a more independent person, like I can handle anything that comes at me. I won’t let others bring me down any more or decide my destiny; I am now too strong to let that happen.” Kinshiro paused to notice his rather amazed audience. “Well, that’s all, I suppose.”

So spoke Kinshiro as he took his seat to much applause. _That’s right… I feel I can take on almost anything now – and I’ve got Yumoto to thank for helping to make me a stronger person._

Ibushi, who say next to Kinshiro, spoke, “Kinshiro, you look well. I don’t blame you, either – it seems that from that speech, you’ve found a sense of happiness.”

Kinshiro’s smile widened. “I have… And this source of my happiness is dear to me, and a truly wonderful thing.”

The silver-haired teen was so caught up in speaking about Yumoto that he almost didn’t notice his name being called at the stage – for the third time already. “Ah…” Kinshiro made his way back to the stage, almost as sheepishly as he did before.

The principal didn’t seem to mind, however, and merely handed Kinshiro his diploma with a warm smile. “Congratulations, Kinshiro. I’m sure your mother would be very proud of the fine young man you have become.”

Kinshiro smiled back. “I’m thankful for your words, sir.”

Before Kinshiro could proceed down the stage, a light snow fell upon the area.

“Snow? In the dead of summer?” Akoya sounded baffled. “But why?”

“I don’t know…” Ibushi replied nervously. “I just hope my garden can stay safe.”

The sudden presence of snow shocked Kinshiro just as much as it did anyone else – but in a far more positive way. “This snow… It’s almost warm, and it’s so beautiful… It… Can it be?”

Kinshiro needn’t have thought any further; the sound of the piccolo answered his questions – as did the sight of the one playing it. “Yu-Yumo… to?”

The Snow Fairy, who was once again life-size and easily visible to Kinshiro, simply winked in response.

 _If this is a mirage, it is sure a good one…_ Kinshiro thought as he walked off the stage, towards Yumoto, and held his face after he was done playing. His heart rapidly beating and filling with joy, Kinshiro spoke, “This is… no mirage, is it?”

Yumoto stowed his piccolo and held Kinshiro’s hands to his face. “No, I am here – and as real as the air you breathe.”

Hearing the Snow Fairy’s voice brought tears of joy to Kinshiro’s eyes. “I… I know that the gods would bring you back to me… Yumoto, I… I lo…”

“Shh… It’s okay, my love.” While caressing Kinshiro’s face, Yumoto drew his own face in for a kiss. “Forgive me for being away for so long. But I am here now, and I shan’t leave you again – I swear.”

“Yumoto…” Kinshiro did not stop crying out of sheer joy, never mind the questioning looks he got from everyone else, who couldn’t see Yumoto. “You are wonderful, you are beautiful… You are every blessing I could have ever asked for. If you can grant me one more wish…”

“Say it, and it will be done.”

“Do not stop blessing me with your snow, my love… My snow flower.”


End file.
